The New Sith Empire
by kyuubi no goku
Summary: summery in story
1. Preview

Naruto looked at the civilian council with detest and hate as they tried to declare him guilty of the attempted murder of Sasuke Uchiha. The Uchiha attempted to defect from Konoha, hell he even left a note then he tried to kill Sakura and they try dare to him with attempted murder utter bullshit. This made him laugh at how the civilians thought that they could banish him then they were more fool hardy then he thought. He thought back to how he got into this.

summery

The republic and the jedi thought the sith went extinct sometime after defect of the resurgent sith empire... . Wrong. The remaining sith fled the known galaxy and settled on a planet deep within the unknown regions to lick their wounds and wait for the next Sith'ari. 2000 years past and the sith began to lose hope. As time past the sith became the Uzumaki clan. As hope was almost lost a child orphaned not but an hour after its birth and forced to endure the hatred of the foolhardy the boy holds a dark power within him. This is the story of the rise and fall of King Ardytifaus the second Sith'ari.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Tsunade dispatched Naruto and 12 squads of elite anbu to retrieve the last Uchiha or kill him to prevent another village. When they finally found the Uchiha he was accompanied by the sound four Orochimaru's elite bodyguards Naruto blasted the three male members of the sound four with torrents of black lighting instantly vaporizing them where they stood. Seeing that his protection was killed so easy Sasuke turned and ran in the direction of the valley of the end._

 _The anbu moved to chase after the last Uchiha but Naruto commanded them to stop. "Take the red head back to HQ" Naruto said his eyes bleeding a sulfuric yellow and his orange jumpsuit fazed out of existence and in its place was the armored robes and helmet of Revan, the gauntlets of Marka Ragnos, with two lightsabers on his hips, the Sword of Ajunta Pall and the Scepter of Ragnos strapped on his back in an X._

 _"_ _Yes lord Ardytifaus(Annihilation) was the reply he got from his anbu who grabbed the red head and began tree hopping back to Konoha._

 _Naruto waited a few minutes before going after the wayward Uchiha_


	2. It Begins

**KNG here with the first installment of The New Sith. The New Sith was the first name for The Sith Reborn but somewhere down the line I decided to change it to The Sith Reborn for some reason that has slipped my mind. The New Sith won't be like The Sith Reborn as you'll see in this chapter also Naruto won't be banished and he will be called Darth Ardytifaus (Annihilation) the Sith'ari. Naruto won't be trained by Vitiate, Nihilus, Revan, or Hadzuska instead he will be trained by Marka Ragno, King Adas, and Naga Sadow. The pairing is not going to be a harem the pairing is Naruto x Celeste Morne. The reason that I chose Celeste Morne is because this pairing has never been done, if some of you don't know who she is she's from the Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic comic book series. If I've put out the next chapter of The Sith Reborn before this then you'll know that Celeste Morne is the holder of the Murr Talisman which gives her the ability to control the mutant rakghouls and turn non force sensitives in to rakghouls that can use weapons. Now the ones of you who do know who she is you might know that she hates the sith well that's true in the comics it's not in this fanfic, instead of being sealed in Dreypa's Oubliette she was never sealed but she saw the corruption of the Jedi order and left for the unknown regions, Naruto's planet to be exact. How her and Naruto met and why she's working for the sith will be revealed later in the story. Lastly if any of you play star wars the old republic my name is KyuubinoGoku I'm a level 17 sith marauder and im in the Cult of Anarchy.**

Naruto looked at the civilian council with detest, hate, a little bit of amusement as they tried to declare him guilty of the attempted murder of Sasuke Uchiha and maiming one Sakura Haruno. The Uchiha attempted to defect from Konoha, hell he even left a note then he tried to kill Sakura and they try dare to him with attempted murder utter bullshit and Sakura tried to attack him for almost killing the Uchiha. This made him laugh at how the civilians thought that they could banish him then they were more fool hardy then he thought. He thought back to how he got into this.

 _Flashback_

 _Tsunade dispatched Naruto and 12 squads of elite anbu to retrieve the last Uchiha or kill him to prevent another village. When they finally found the Uchiha he was accompanied by the sound four Orochimaru's elite bodyguards Naruto blasted the three male members of the sound four with torrents of black lighting instantly vaporizing them where they stood. Seeing that his protection was killed so easy Sasuke turned and ran in the direction of the valley of the end._

 _The anbu moved to chase after the last Uchiha but Naruto commanded them to stop. "Take the red head back to HQ" Naruto said his eyes bleeding a sulfuric yellow and his orange jumpsuit fazed out of existence and in its place was the Ebon armor of King Adas, with two lightsabers on his hips, King Adas's battle axes(think the Nordic battle axes from Skyrim but with sith runes)also on his hips and the Scepter of Ragnos strapped on his back in an X._

 _"_ _Yes lord Ardytifaus (Annihilation) was the reply he got from his anbu who grabbed the red head and began tree hopping back to Konoha. Naruto waited a few minutes before going after the wayward Uchiha._

 _Valley of the end_

 _Naruto appeared in the valley of the end on the head of the first Hokage, standing across from him on Madaras head was Sasuke looking as arrogant as always._

 _"_ _What's with the new get up do-ack" Sasuke began but was interrupted by an armored fist that impacted his chin sending him a hundred feet in air force jumping just above the Uchiha and delivering a hammer kick to his stomach sending him back to the head of Madara at Mach 2 speeds. When the Uchiha hit Madaras head the entire statue collapsed trapping the Uchiha under the rubble. Once Naruto landed he used the force to move the rubble and retrieve the Uchiha, which he proceeded to drag back to Konoha making sure to take the bumpiest road back further injuring the duck haired boy. Naruto either 'forgot' to put back up the illusion of he simply didn't care, when he reached the gate his anbu standing at attention and damn near all the villagers were waiting for him._

 _"_ _Take the traitor to torture and interrogation" Naruto ordered while taking off his helmet which sent the crowd of villagers into an uproar of curses and threats on his life._

 _Naruto ducked under a punch aimed for his head and activated his lightsaber then proceeded to sever the offending limb which got him an ear drum shattering scream form one pink haired banshee. The villagers stood there stunned that Naruto would maim the pinkette that he claim to love._

 _Before things could escalate any further an anbu informed Naruto that the council summoned him. Naruto nodded and told the anbu to take the Haruno to the hospital but leave the arm as there was no possibility of it being reattached and shunshined to the council chambers._

 _Flashback end_

Naruto watched as most of the civilian council was literally jumping with joy thinking that they had the power to banish him. Their celebration as cut short when the chamber was filled with bone chilling laughter, the civilians found the source of the laughter to Naruto they became fearful that they unleashed the Kyuubi.

When Narutos laughter died down he began to speak "It's funny how you civilians think that you can banish a shinobi. Have you all grown so arrogant that you think you can overrule the Hokage? Tell me who knows what section 12 subsection 20 chapter 203 page 3024 of the book of Konoha's laws states?" Naruto asked

"Section 12 subsection 20 chapter 203 page 3024 states that if a Hokage if proven is to weak willed to lead the village then they are to be replace by the anbu commander. But how does this apply to you Naruto-kun" Was the reply that Naruto got from Celeste Morne (wink wink) one of the few on the civilian council that like him.

Naruto smirked and his chest armor fazed out of existence showing that Naruto didn't wear anything under it, on his right shoulder was the anbu commander emblem.

The Naruto haters paled as they just realized that they just literally and figuratively just dug their own graves by giving the person who they've tried to kill a countless number of times control of the village.

"We fucked up didn't we?" was the only thing the civilians could say while the anbu arrested them.

"One of you get a squad and arrest Tsunade" Naruto ordered.

"Yes Sith'ari" shouted the anbu who shunshined out of the chambers to do their assigned tasks.

"Celeste you can drop the illusion now." Naruto said

Celeste's form began to shimmer showing that the sith illusion was released. Celeste stood at 5'6, she had fair skin icy blue eyes just as cold as Naruto's, and her hair was put in a pony tail that was covered in white bandages with the end being the only part of the pony tail that wasn't hidden by the bandages, she wore a red version of her old armor (the photo will be on my deviantart account Kyuubi-no-Goku) with the emblem of the sith empire on the right shoulder guard, and her lightsaber was clipped on to her hip.

Celeste walk over to Naruto and smashed her lips into his in a longing kiss. Their public display of affection was interrupted by most of the Shinobi Council clearing their throats to get the attention of the two.

"As much as would like to see you two kissing the Shinobi Council would like to know what you plan to do now that you are now the Hokage." Said the lazy clan head of the Nara Shikaku.

"An excellent question I plan to make our planet the capital of the Sith Empire" was Naruto's reply to the Shikaku who said the Nara's trademarked word troublesome before laying his head on the table

This time it was Aburame Shibi who spoke "What is this sith empire you speak of I'm sure that we would have heard of them if they plan on world domination?"

"To understand what the Sith Empire is you must first know who and what the Sith species are so you might want to get comfortable because the history of the Sith is long and brutal." Naruto said

"The Sith, known alternatively as Red Sith or Sith Purebloods, were a species of red-skinned Humanoids that originated on the world of Korriban, before eventually resettling on the ice-world of Ziost. Also distinct for their bone spurs, facial tentacles, and genetic predispositions toward both left-handedness and the dark side of the Force, the Sith species coalesced into an empire ruled first by kings and later by Dark Lords. After the arrival of the Human Exiles on Korriban in 6900 BBY, interbreeding and genetic manipulation altered the Sith species; over the course of several generations the original species became a hybrid race of Sith and Human heritage. Original Sith blood became a symbol of pride among the Sith, with the term "Sith pureblood" referring to Sith who had a higher than average concentration of Sith blood. Despite a society dominated by barbarism and infighting, Sith civilization culminated in a Golden Age, after which the species was all but scattered across the galaxy. An eponymous dark side tradition took the species' name, one that, despite numerous manifestations over time, maintained foundations borne of the customs, science and magic practiced by the ancient Sith species. The Sith were a proud and violent species of humanoids that evolved on Korriban, a planet within the Horuset system in an isolated Outer Rim region called the Stygian Caldera. Sith had a larger than average number of individuals with potential to use the Force in their species, so high in fact that the entire species was considered strongly Force-sensitive. The abundant Force-sensitivity resulted from a symbiotic relationship with the dark side of the Force, where they like the other few creatures that inhabited the planet derived sustenance directly from the dark side of the Force, and empowered it in turn. Adult Sith characteristically had skin of a crimson-hue, although infants of the species appeared a lighter shade of red. However, even though typically a dark red, some members of the species retained more pink shades of skin tone in adulthood. Sith had sharp, fierce predatory profiles and features all over their bodies, including bone spurs protruding from under their skin at various locations like the elbows. Their faces displayed a notable pair of cheek tendrils that hung down from their high cheekbones. Sith also had cranial horns, pointed teeth, simian mouths below their small noses, and glowing yellow eyes covered by cartilaginous eyebrow–stalks. In addition, some Sith had long bony chins, while others did not show this trait and instead possessed less prominent chins that receded from their mouth. Most Sith had three clawed digits on each hand, and three on each foot; two forward facing and one backward facing. However, some Sith had five digits on their hands and feet, such as Sek'nos Rath. The Sith were commonly left handed too, and as a result their signature weapon, the lanvarok, was constructed only for their left-handed tendencies. The cheek tendrils on the jowls of Sith that descended from their cheekbones displayed different expressions amongst their species through twitching and other movements. For example, slight curling of the tendrils showed that the particular Sith was of a rejuvenated attitude, while stroking of the right tendril was an expression of thoughtfulness. Also, quivering of the tendrils could show signs of anger, as well as a questioning expression when coupled with raising of the eyebrow–stalks. The Sith specifically the Massassi subspecies also had very keen senses relative to those of Humans, particularly their hearing, despite their small ears. Though they were in an almost constant state of war, their civilization was quite sophisticated; they saw these acts not as cruel or barbaric, but simply basic aspects of existence. They were notable for engaging in supposedly primitive practices such as sentient sacrifices in the name of their gods. Their constant warring led to a dwindling of the population on their original homeworld of Korriban as well as cultivated an intensely xenophobic society. Native Sith culture included the Sith, the consumption of bloodsoup, a rigid and stratified caste-based society, live sentient sacrifices to the Sith deities and use of ancient and arcane alchemy and magic. For the Sith, war and violence were just as much a part of the natural order of life as peace or serenity. Their social order was very rigid, and while many rose to the title of Sith Lord, only one, King Adas, attained the position of monarch. Another aspect of Sith culture, the creation of Sith holocrons to record knowledge, originates from their first contact with the Rakata of the Infinite Empire. One aspect that originated from Korriban was the position of Shadow Hand; a title that was analogous to that of a Jedi Padawan. One of the oldest and greatest strengths of the Sith was their knowledge of sorcery. This great power allowed them to accomplish great feats such as causing stars to go supernova

"Any questions?" Naruto asked

""You said that the almost the entire Sith species was force sensitive and the abundant Force-sensitivity resulted from a symbiotic relationship with the dark side of the Force. What is this force that you speak of an can we use it?" asked Hiashi

"You will learn about that and many other things once you are at the capital city" answered Naruto

"Who said we want to go to this capital city you speak o-ack" Inoichi couldn't finish what he was saying because he felt a ghostly hands wrap around his neck, he was lifted into the air and a loud snap sounded through the chambers signifying that his neck was other members of the Shinobi council looked at Inoichi's corpse in shock and horror. Shikaku's shadow connected to Naruto's shadow trapping the blond where he was, while Chōza charged at Naruto with an enlarged fist in an attempt to kill the blond hokage.

 **to be continued...**

 **well that was fun to write but on to more important matters.** **Im putting the ultimate eye on hiatus until I can rework the entire plot KNG style also that Naruto one piece crossover ive been planning has begun to bear fruit ever since I got back into one piece again. Also the same could be said about the Naruto fanfictions ive been writing since long before the Sith reborn was even an Ideal. Ive been planning those fanfictions ever since 2012 but was never able to find the time to write them due to personal reasons. I'll be releasing prologues for said stories sometime soon. O and finally I've updated my profile.**


	3. Please read this

**KNG signing in**

 **KNG here this is not an update this is i guess what you could call me informing you all of a major problem that I've noticed with a certain author that is completely illegal and just fucked up.**

Now some of you might have heard of Xenter. If you haven't then let me tell you a little about him. He normally writes lemon fanfics which i have no problem with. In some of his fanfics after a certain amount of time he would remove the lemons which are really well written. Im completely ok with that its really a smart move in my book but 11 hours ago he released the second chapter of Icha Icha Paradise: Distraction. The problem i and a lot of other people have with him is that he is trying to make money off of his fanfics in the middle of Icha Icha Paradise: Distraction the is text that states this " _– Lemon (Kushina) –_

 _– Only available on my blog for those that had given financially or spiritually support –_

 _– Lemon Ended –_ "

What the fuck this guy is using his fans to get money by haveing them pay him to be able to see some of the lemons he's wrote.

Now this is a prime example of copyright infringement he's useing naruto which is owned by Kishimoto. What he's doing is illegal but he has also broken two other laws which are the following:

1\. **Bribery** (holding back chapters because in his own words _, "Lemon only available on my blog for those that had given financially or spiritually support." This is not allowed on this website or any other website which allows people to post free content. He's trying to earn money off the Naruto franchise by writing lemons is a copyright infringement.)_

2\. **LEMONS** in general. There are instances where he demand reviews or he'd verbally abuse the readers of the story saying they're not giving feedback.

3\. **Abuse**. (He's targeting his readers by demanding they review or he would deny them a chance to read. I don't care if this is against the "rules" or not because it's unfitting for an author. He doesn't deserve to be called one.

If you dont beleive me the by all means look at some of his fanfics.

You should reports him to the admins and hopefully his ip address will get banned so that he cant make another account and continue doing this shit.

 **KNG signing out**


End file.
